South Park Island
by Mighty Blue
Summary: Basicly all the characters in South Park enter in a challange on an island to win 1 million dollars. couples- stendy. Later couples- Kybe, Kenly and other couples.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer- I do not own South Park or TBS**

"Deep in the Atlantic there is an island. It has no living citizens and had been abounded for years. But now, one man has decided to make this deserted island into a SUMMER CAMP! A new show on TBS that challenges 24 young teens to be competing on this island for the million dollar grand prize. Do you have what it takes to win? Enter now!" said the voice speaker.

A 13 year old Stan marsh has just watch the whole thing. With his blue hat and little red ball the top, his light brown shirt, and his blue pants, he just watched the TV.

"Oh, honey you should enter that contest" said Stan's mother. At first Stan thought that there was no way he could win that but then an idea hit him. If Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny entered with him, they could form an alliance and make it to the final 4. Then vote that fat ass Cartman off. It was the perfect plan.

"_I have to tell me friends at School tomorrow if I want to win"_ Thought Stan.

**Super sorry about this tiny chapter. Vote on my poll for who you want to win.**


	2. Craig's Gang

**DISCLAIMDER- I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

**Stans P.O.V.**

As soon as I woke up I looked out the window. If I can get all of my friends to sign up for this show, then this will be my last week at South Park. I put on my clothes, the same I wore yesterday, and headed for the bus. There I saw Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman at the bus stop. Cartman ran up to me.

"CAN YOU TELL THIS JEW THAT SUPERMAN WILL KICK THOR'S ASS ANYDAY" yelled Cartman. Thinking, I have to help Cartman if I want him to go the island with me. "_Kyle will forgive me" _I thought.

"Cartman's right, superman is better" I said. Kyle looked a little shock that I was on Cartman's side then his. He is wearing his green ushanka, orange jacket, and green pants. Kenny was wearing his orange polka and orange sweat pants. Cartman was wearing a hat similar to mine except his was baby blue, red sweater, and brown pants. I then told them about the contest.

"I'm in" Kenny muffled.

"Don't you need to ask your parents first?" Kyle asked.

"They won't even notice I'm gone" Kenny replied.

"How bout you Kyle" I asked.

"Yeah, my parents will let me go. They need college money for me" said Kyle.

"I'm in. I don't know why you guys are entering I'm gonna win" Cartman said.

"Let's just stay as a team for now, then we split apart" I replied.

**Tweak's P.O.V.**

I stood their looking at our groups rivals. WAIT. A CONTESRT with a MILLION DOLLAR grand prize. Thats like a LIFETIME supply of COFFEE. GOT TO TELL MY (or Craig's) GROUP.

**Craig's P.O.V.**

"Yeah, Stan and Wendy are back together. Why are you so jeasous" I said to Token. I just got why he has a giagantic t on the middle of his purple shrit.

"Im not jealous, just wondering" Token said tryng not to seem jealous. I wonder why Clyde never talks. He's just standing there without a word in mind. Kind of sad.

"Well aghhhh" .**THUMP**. I hit the ground and HARD. God that hurt.

"OOPS sorry there Craig" Tweek said shaking. Either he's shaking from all the coffee he drinks or he's afraid im going to hit him. Can't blame him. Either way whats he so exited about.

"So guy i heard from easdroping on Stan's group that theirs this contest on an island and if you win, you get a million dollar grand prize"

"That sounds fun, we could instaly become millioniare" said Clyde with a smirk.

"Since when could you talk" I replied.

* * *

"So when do you want to mail our forms" Token said.

"Not so loud Token" I said. I stomped on his foot to make myself clear. He gave me a dirty look so I flipped him off.

"Tweek don't even talk" Clyde said.

"GAH, too much preasure" Tweek squeled. Clyde gave him a death look which shut him up.

"Maybe we should invite Jimmy" I wispered.

"Why would we do that he wouldnt be much help in challanges" Token wispered.

"What challanges" Clyde asked.

"Haven't you seen a survival show they always have challanges" Token replied.

"Okay, back to Jimmy" I said.

"Yeah, why do you want him on the team?" Token said.

"We could out number them three to two" I said

"Don't we need six members to out number them like that" Token asked

"Yeah, I thought we could ask Jason to" I repied.

"Lets do it at recess" Clyde said.

* * *

"So are you guys in" I asked.

"Yeah im in" Jimmy said.

"Lets do it" Jason cheered.

* * *

**Ombnishment P.O.V,**

"Well we finaly have all twenty four contestents are coming in on boats right now" said the host (Andrew Sanders).

"This cruddy island will be the home of twenty four teens who will be ariving soon, stay toon to meet the competeters" said Andrew.

* * *

**Wow this chapter was three times as long as the last chapter. I bet nobody noticed the host name sounded like Adam Sandler. Sorry about that stupid fight Cartman and Kyle had, I just needed a fight for Stan could break it up. Chapter 3 will be uploaded 5-28-12. If you can't wait to see who's on the island look on my poll. Don't forget to vote!**


	3. Welcome to the island

**Disclaimer-**** I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

**Andrew's P.O.V.**

"Welcome back to SURVIVOR ISLAND" I said to the camera."The competers will be ariving shortley. But in the meantime lets say something that the campers can't here. You can send gifts to the campers. Such as water, bug spray, food ect. so think of what your going to send. Look over there. Our first contestent is coming." The boat came to the island." It's KYLE."

"Hey Andrew, where's everybody else" Kyle asked.

"Your the first one here" I replied.

"Look there's Stan" Kyle schreched.

"Hey Kyle" Stan said.

"SURPRISE" Kenny screamed from the boat. What was doing there,was he hiding in the boat and if he was the why.

"WHAT THE HELL KENNY. God you scared the crap out of me" I yelled.

"What are you doing there anyway?" Kyle asked.

"Do you really think my parents had the money to rent me a boat. Yeah right, were poor as hell. Stan let me catch a ride on his boat" Kenny replied by moffeling.

"Kenny will your family ever have money your so poor. I mean look at your suitcase" Cartman said.

"When did you get here fat ass" Stan said

"My boat just left" Cartman replied.

"So I'm gessing your all familiar with each other" I said.

"Yeah, were all best friends back in South Park" Stan replied.

"We did get alot of forms to this island from kids from South Park" I said.

"Here comes Heidi" Cartman said.

_"The other fat one" I thought._

"Hey there guys" said Bradly.

"Sometimes I forget you and Heidi are related. You guys are so different" Kyle said.

"Oh my god look at that huge ship behind us" said Heidi. when we turned around we saw gigantic boat coming behind. when it parked near the island we all almost got wet. Exept for Cartman who got extremly soaked.

"Motherfu...muumumu" Cartman said with my hand over his mouth.

"You see I did that because you guys are on T.V. right now and i still don't have a sencer so don't curse any really bad word" I told the group. I just saw the girls unload. Looks like Bebe, Wendy, Red, Kelly, and Nichole ,according to the forms.

"Prepare to lose boys" Kelly tanted.

"In Your dreams boger brain" Kenny muffled.

"Kenny you sound five" Kyle said .

"Shut the fudge up Kyle" Kenny replied.

"Thank you for respecting the rule" I said to Kenny.

"For now" Kenny snorted.

"Look here comes BUTTERS" I said tryng to get the group exited.

"Hhey guys" Butters wispered.

"Nervous there Butters" I asked.

"A little" Butters responded.

"Well maybe those people in that boat over their can calm you down. That boat is big." I said tryng to make him better. I don't really care i just want to see how far this wuss can get.

"How many people do you think are in that boat, Kyle" Stan asked.

"Alot probal..." Kyle said

"What is it Kyle" Stan asked. Kenny and Cartman came too.

"What is it Jew" Cartman asked. Kyle pointed at the boat. At the peak I saw a bow wearing entirly blue. Kyle pointed at the ship.

"...Craig..." Kyle said quietly. Well all four of them went into a shock after that.

"No not Craig and his gang" Kenny said.

"We already have enough trouble with the girls, now we have to go against Craig's gang. This sucks" Stan said.

"Hey there losers" Craig said. Looks like Craig brought a big group with him. He brought Clyde, Token, Tweek, Jimmy, and Jason.

"Ok guys and gals lets take a count. There should be twenty four of you" I said. I started to count. "Ok there are eighteen I mean twenty of you". They looked confused and I had to Point out the two boats coming. It was just Rebecca and red goth. They other four people were Kevin, Timmy, Pip,and Damien."Okay everybody lets get to the campgrounds but more prociecly the elimination area".

* * *

"Now that we left the dock lets go over some rules" I said. "Okay first rule, once your teamates vote you off , you walk the dock, and leave on the boat, you are never allowed to come back. EVER. Secound rule, NO CHEATING. If you cheat then your team atimaticly lose the challenge and you have a higher chance of being eliminated by your teamates. Final rule, I can decided if you get voted off or not so i can save you once only, thats it. You can also leave the island when ever you want. Now lets put you into teams."

"Can I be in teams with Bebe" asked Wendy.

"That has already been decided for you" I replied. "The first team includes Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Bebe, Wendy, Kevin, Timmy, Red, Butters, Bradly, Pip. You guys are the rabid racoons. Your flag is a super strong racoon. Secound team is Kelly, Craig, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Tweek, Jason, Nichole, Damien, Heidi, Red goth, and Rebecca. You guys are the super squrrials. Your flag is a giant squrrial. Now let me walk you guys to your cabins"

* * *

**Rebecca's P.O.V.**

"Wow I can't believe I'm here" I said.

"Me too" Kelly said.

"I wish we were on the same team as Wendy and Bebe" Nichole said.

"Really, you don't get it do you" Kelly said.

"Get what" Nichole asked.

"With the teams, half of our alliance is on the other team with that we can vote off who ever we want" Kelly responded.

"Ohh, Rebecca do you want to be in our alliance" Nichole asked.

"No thanks, I'll wwin this on my own" I replied.

"Suit yourself" Kelly said.

"CAMPERS IF YOU'RE HUNGRY, COME TO THE MESS HALL FOR DINNER" Andrew said on the load speaker.

"We better go" Nichole said.

* * *

**Kyle's P.O.V.**

I stood at the line with a tray at my hand waiting for my lunch. By the look on peoples face after they get their food, I'll be better eating dirt.

"Hey Kyle look at the crap they're serving" Stan said.

"Great I starve at home and now here" Kenny complained. I kept thinking a stradigy to beat and vote off Craigs gang even though they're not on the same team.

"Kyle something bothering you" Stan asked.

"Nothing, just thinking" I responded. After we got our crap and finished eating, we left for bed.

* * *

"God this beds are lumpy" Stan commented.

"Are you kidding, these are so soft compered to my bed" Kenny said.

"Cause your parents are poor Kenny god I'm tryng TO SLEEP" Cartman schreeched in a cranky voice.

"TIMMAH" Timmy said.

"This is going to be a long summer" I said.

* * *

**Wow. This so far is my favorite chapter. Rebecca is going to have some problems not accepting the offer. Chapter four will be released 6-1-12. Don't forget to vote on my poll for who you want to win. The competers with the least votes will be voted off first. So far Kyle, Stan, and Bebe wont be voted off. VOTE.**


	4. The first challenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park**

**Third person omniscient P.O.V.**

"Last time on Survivor Island. All the competers came to the island. Some better than others (picture of Craig's boat appears). The teams had been made and the alliances had form (scene when Rebecca rejects Kelly's offer appears). Who will win todays challenge, will Kenny eat what we have instore for him, and who will be the first competer voted off the island. Find out this and more on Survivor Island!" Andrew said to the camera with his smirk.

* * *

"Wake up campers and get ready for breakfest" Andrew's loud speaker schreched in the middle of the camp.

* * *

"Don't they mean time to eat crap" Kenny commented.

"I do think so" Pip added.

"Shut up you stupid Brit" Cartman yelled.

"Im not British" Pip replied.

"Screw you frenchy" Cartman yelled.

"Im english YOU FAT PEICE OF CRAP" Pip screamed.

"Hey hey guys calm down. Were a team, remember. I know it's new not making fun of Pip but we have to work together. The girls are probily having fun as a team" Stan said with a strong expression.

* * *

"Where's my freaking hair brush Red!" Wendy yelled.

"I GAVE IT BACK" Red screamed.

"Great now Stan is going to see my hair like this. Thank alot Red" Wendy said with a disapointed frown.

"I said I gave it back" Red said.

"Lets get something to eat" Bebe said tryng to break the awkardness.

* * *

"Come on we need to go to the mess hall" Kyle said.

* * *

"Where's the food" Clyde asked.

"Why would I know retard" Cartman replied.

"I wasn't asking you" Clyde said. Then all of a sudden a large smount of smoke appeared in the middle of the room.

"What the hell did that" Token said breathng hard. When the smoke appeared it was Andrew.

"Welcome to your very first challenge" Andrew announced.

"Ooh whats the challange" Kelly asked.

"An eating challange" Andrew responded.

"That's not fair, they have fat ass Cartman" Craig complained.

"Oh it's not just an eating challange. You have to eat your least favorite food" Andrew replied.

"Still not fair, they have Kenny and he'll eat anything" Craig said.

"Screw you Craig" Kenny muffled.

"Okay, lets get this challenge started but first I'll let you think of whats your least favorite food. Oh and I'll like to take a second to thank **Coyote Smith** for sending me the idea. We owe you one" Andrew said.

**5 minutes later**

"Okay, we go be one character from each team will eat at the same time. It doesn't matter who finnishes their dish first, it just matter if you can finnish it before ten minutes and if you throw up you lose. Which ever team has the most players with finished food wins" Andrew said explaining the rules."Our first two competers are Red and Tweek". Red and Tweek sat down at the table. The chef brought two dishes and placed one in front of Red, and one in front of Tweek.

"GAh, what is it" Tweek asked. The chef opened his dished and it was a pile of peas."No, not peas"

"What's the matter Tweek there just peas. Eat them" Clyde said.

"Don't screw us" Token said.

"I can't, they look like knome eyes" Tweak replied.

"Just eat the damn peas!" Craig yelled.

"GAH! Okay Craig" Tweek sreamed. Then the chef opened Red's dish and in the middle was a pile of sushi.

"No I hate sushi" Red said."But im taking one for the team".

"Begin!" Andrew said. Red took a bite of one of the three sushi rolls on her plate. By the three minute mark Red ate one and a half sushi rolls.

_"Gah, what am I going to do"_ Tweek thought._"Wait I have an idea"_. He closed his eyes, pluged his nose and started scarfing it down. By the five minute mark, Tweek had finished his plate. Then at the seven minute mark Red finnished her plate.

"Good you both finished now lets keep going" Andrew said.

**1 hour 10 minutes**

"Okay for the racoons they have ten and tied with the squrriels. The losers are Cartman and his vegetable problem and Rebecca with her squid problem. We had some weird foods not to like, like Kyle and his speggite problem, Butters and his bean problem, Red goth and his cake problem, and Kevin and his hambuger problem" Andrew said.

_Flash Back- _

_"Come one Kevin eat the hambuger" Stan yelled._

_"Pretend if you eat it you win the Millenium Falcon" Kyle said._

_"Really" Kevin said then ate the hambuger in thirty seconds._

_End of flash back_.

"Last round is Stan and Damien" Andrew said."Stan eats whale meat and Damien eats ice cream"

"No I hate whale meat" Stan commented.

"I never had ice cream" Damien said. When the dishes came out Damien ate the ice cream fast.

"So cold AHH brain freeze CRAP" Damien said. Stan finished his food at the five minute mark.

"Yay we didn't lose the first challange" Wendy said joyfully. She then gave Stan a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh no somethings coming up" Stan said. Stan the threw up all over the floor.

"Eeh thats disgusting" Red said.

"Sorry but since Stan threw up, you guys lose the challenge" Andrew said."Next challenge is at the beach, lets go.

"Told you guys you'll lose" Craig said. The Squrrials left and the racoons followed behind.

"I freaking hate Craig" Kenny muttered.

* * *

When everyone got to the beach there was barbells on the sand.

"Whats the next challenge" Butters muttered.

"It's a STRENGHTH CHALLENGE" Andrew yelled.

"Oh geez" Butters wispererd.

"Thats not fair, they have an advantage. Craig can do the most push ups in class. In the school" Stan said.

"That's true, but you guys have another pretty strong member" Andrew said.

"Who" Wendy asked."Is it Stan".

"Please, I don't eat anything and I'm still stronger him" Kenny commented.

"Shut up Kenny" Stan said.

"Okay the rules are you try to lift the most weight you can over your head. The team with the highest lifter wins. I'll recorded your scores as I call you up" Andrew said."Wendy your up"

"Okay" Wendy said. She went up to a ten pound barbell and lifted it to her head."Damn it I could've lifted more". This went on for a while. Red, Wendy, Nichole, Rebecca, Kelly, Butters, Heidi, and Jimmy lifted the ten pounder. Pip, Bebe, and Kevin lifted fifeteen pounders. Everyone but Craig in Craig's gang lifted twenty pounders. Stan, Cartman, and everyone but Craig, Kenny, Kyle and Damien lifted twenty pounders.

"My turn" Damien said. He lifted a thirty pounder then threw it to the ground.

"Thats good but not good enough" Kenny said. He lifted up a thirty five pounder to his head then dropped it on the ground. When Kenny turned around he saw Craig lifting a barbell. You cound see veins on his neck."How much does that weigh". He threw it on the ground.

"Forty Five pounds" He replied. Everyone was shocked that Craig was that strong."Looks like we win again".

"Not so fast, Kyle hasn't lifted yet" Stan said.

"Yeah but how much can he lift" Token asked.

"He's right, not even Kyle can lift that much" Red said.

"Probaly twenty five pounds at the most" Bebe responded.

"Hey guys you might want to see Kyle" said Andrew. We saw Kyle with veins on his neck. A barbell up to his chest. He slowly lift it up.

"How much is that" Craig said a little nervous. The barbell was now up to his forehead.

"HOW MUCH, GAH THE PRESSURE IS KILLING ME" Tweek yelled. He lifted it far over his head.

"God this is so heavy" Kyle said.

"That is fifty pounds" Andrew replied.

"FIFTY POUNDS" Everyone said.

"No way" Clyde said.

"Your kidding" Kelly asked.

"I told you guys that you were going to lose" Kenny mocked.

"I freaking hate Kenny" Kelly told Nichole.

"CAN I PUT IT DOWN" Kyle yelled. His face was entirely red.

"Hang on, lets see how long you can hold it" Andrew responded.

"COME ON" Kyle screamed.

"DUDE LET HIM PUT IT DOWN. IT'S FIFTY POUNDS" Stan yelled.

"Fine" Andrew said sadly. Kyle was about to put it down, but he slipped and it fell on his hands.

"God dammit, that hurts so mother fucking bad" Kyle screeched with pain. Bebe, Stan, and Kenny went to help him.

"Oh god I think his hands are broken" Stan said.

"Okay Stan take Kyle to the imformery. The rest of us will go to the tie breaker" Andrew said. "A LAP AROUND THE ISLAND. FIRST TEAM WITH ALL THEIR MEMBERS BACK WIN. AND GO" Andrew yelled. With that said everyone ran around the island.

**Forty Five minutes later**

Everyone was back but two people. Jimmy and Timmy.

"Where's Timmy" Bebe said breathing hard.

"Jimmy better not mess this up" Clyde said.

"Look there he is" Token said.

"hhey ggguys" Jimmy muttered with his little breath.

"THE SQURRIALS WIN" Andrew yelled.

"Where's Timmy" Kevin asked.

"Timmah" Timmy yelled. Everyone looked behind them and it was Timmy still at the starting line.

"What the hell. Why is Timmy still there" Wendy asked. Kyle and Stan came back just came back and Kyle had bandages on his hands.

"Was it really that bad" Bebe asked.

"Doctor said if I don't use them, they should heal by three days" Kyle responded.

"Okay know it's time to eat dinner" Andrew said." See ya in three days, exept for the racoons. I'll see you at the elimination grounds tonight". With that said, he left.

"Come on lets go to the mess hall" Stan said breaking the silence in his team.

* * *

"I still can't believe your letting Bebe spoon feed you" Stan said to Kyle.

"If I use my hands then it will take longer to heal" Kyle responded.

"Besides, we owe him for winning the challenge" Bebe said."Now open wide".

"Please don't say that" Kyle said while taking a mouthful.

"All racoon please report to the elimination grounds admitiley" Andrew said on his loadspeaker.

"Lets go" Stan wispered.

* * *

"Did you all vote" Andrew asked. Everyone nodded."Good, now I have in my hand, eleven cookies. When I call your name, you can come up, grab a cookie and you will be safe from ellimination. If I don't call your call your name, you must admetetly walk the dock, go on the boat (he pointed to the boat behind him),leave the island and you can never go back. EVER. The first cookie goes to Kyle"

"Yes" Kyle said. He got up and took a cookie.

"Stan" Andrew said. He took a cookie too."Kevin" He took another one."Bebe, Kenny, Red, Butters and Bradly" They did the same thing." The final four are Pip, Cartman, Wendy and Timmy. The next cookie goes to Pip". He got a cookie.

"Damn it. The damn brit" Cartman yelled. Pip just rolled his eyes.

"You all know why were here, right" Andrew asked.

"No" all three exept Timmy said.

"Cartman, your here for losing the first challange and pressuring Stan. Wendy, your here for making the tie breaker. Timmy, your here for losing the tie breaker, which is why were here" Andrew said."The next cookie goes to...Cartman"

"Hell yea" Cartman cheered. He ran up then got his cookie.

"The last cookie goes to...(dramatic music) dun da dun da nana da dun da dun da nana...Wendy" Andrew said.

"TIMMAH?" Timmy said with a confused expression.

"YAY" Wendy said. She got up, ran to her cookie and gave Stan a bear hug.

"Bye Timmy" Andrew said as a helper came and took him to the dock.

* * *

"That was close" Wendy said.

"Hey girls look" Red said. We all looked out the window and saw Red goth sleeping on the roof.

"What's he doing there?" Bebe asked.

* * *

"Basterds" Red goth said."I freaking hate Craig"

* * *

**Good chapter. Now that Timmy is eliminated, he'll be taken off the poll. Stendy. Extra thanks to coyote smith for sending me the challenges. If you have challenges, then send them for me in a P.M. or on a review. NEW THING. You can send fan mail and items for them to use. Just send me a P.M. or review. Chapter 5 will be posted 6-6-12. Dont forget to vote on my poll on my profile. VOTE.**


	5. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or Light sabers**

**Third person Omnish.**

"Last time on Survivor Island" Andrew said to the camrea."The campers went hungry and ate their worst nightmare (scene were Tweek gets his food). Then they had to put their strength to the test (scene when Kenny, Kyle and Craig lift their barbells). Kyle proved he can push himself to the test to make the tie breaker. In the end it was Timmy who was the first to leave the island. Who will be voted off next, who is the smartest, and why is Red goth sleeping on the roof? Find out this and more on SURVIVOR ISLAND".

* * *

"Campers report to the mess hall for breakfest" Andrew's loader speaker said in the middle of camp.

* * *

"Ughh this is so annoying" Clyde said.

"What?" Token asked.

"Waking up everyday to Andrews annoying voice"

"Ohh"

"Guys shut up I'm tryng to sleep" Craig said in a grumpy voice.

"Damn iiiiiiiiiiiiittttt" Red Goth yelled. **THUMP**.

"GAH WHAT THE WAS THAT" Tweek screamed out of the bunk bed above Craig's.

"Great you woke everyone up. Well everyone but Damien. Tell me why I agreed to take the bunk under Tweek"

"I don't know" Token replied.

"Lets go get breakfest" Jason said.

* * *

"Okay is everyone done with their breakfest" Andrew asked. Everyone nodded.

"IT TASTE LIKE CRAP" someone said.

"Who said that". Kenny raised his hand."Really Kenny not cool. Anyway, time for the challenge"

"What is it" Bradly asked.

"You'll see" Andrew replied.

* * *

"Welcome the INTELLIGENCE TESTER" Andrew screamed.

"Don't you mean the woods with some desks" Bradly asked.

"Shut up Bradly. Anyway the rules for this challenge are simple. The fist one to hit the buzzer implanted on the desk can anwser the question. Anwser it right then you can choose which character on the opposing team drops out. Anwser it wrong then you drop it. You can also just drop out if you want anytime in the challenge. Lets get started. Who was the thirty ninth president"

"GAH I QUIT THE PRESSURE KILLING ME" Tweek yelled.

"Okay first loser. Now does anyone know the anwser?". **BUZZ.**"Kyle"

"DAMN IT MY HANDS GOD THAT HURT. Ohh the question... Jimmy Carter" Kyle responded with confidence. "_Please be right. Please be right" _Kyle thought.

"CORRECT, now who do you want out?"

"Clyde"

"Damn it Kyle" Clyde said with anger.

"Next question. What country is Mt. Olympus located in?" **BUZZ.**"Craig".

"Greece" Craig responded.

"CORRECT. Now who do you want you out"

"Bradly"

"Your out (points to Bradly) next question"

**Twenty five minutes later**

"Great were down to the final ten. On the racoons we have Kyle, Stan, Wendy and Kevin. On the squrrials we have Craig, Token, Rebecca, Heidi, Jason and Damien. Next question, ohh these are about the Island now. Who was the first person voted off." **BUZZ.**"Wendy"

"Timmy, and I want Craig out" Wendy said knowing she was right.

"Um okay. Craig your out" Craig flipped Wendy off when he left his desk back to the camp grounds like all the others did when they lost.

"Next question, what was Butters least feavorite food?"** BUZZ.**

"Beans" Rebecca said."Sorry Stan but I want you out"

"Guys wait for me to call your name and say if your correct. But Stan your out" Andrew replied.

"Win this Kyle and Wendy"

"What about me" Kevin asked.

"Uhh good luck" Stan replied confused.

"This is boring, I'm out" Damien said then left.

"Our fifth drop out. Whit Tweek, Red Goth, Cartman and Kenny" Andrew said enjoying the moment."Next question"

**Five minutes later**

"Were down to our final two" Andrew said. By this time everyone surronded them."Kevin and Rebecca who ever awnsers the next question win. Saw a sentence that makes sence in spanish? What kind of question is that"

"Uummmm" Rebecca said. She started to bit her lip.

"Come on Kevin" Bebe yelled. **BUZZ.**

"Kevin" Andrew said with eximent.

"I panicked" Kevin responded.

"Well if you don't anwser then your team loses"

" Umm... mi perro no tiene rabo porque Ramón Ramírez se lo cortó de treinta dólares"

"Da faq" Cartman said.

"THE RACOONS WIN THE FIRST CHALLENGE" Andrew screamed.

"Yaaaaaaaaaay we won" Red screamed with joy. Kevin pulled out his light saber from his back pocket, turned it on, and waved it in the air.

"How do you keep that in your back pocket?" Heidi asked.

"It retracts" Kevin responded.

"Okay campers time for the next challenge"

* * *

"Welcome to the elimination grounds and our next challenge" Andrew

"What is it?" Clyde asked.

"Isss iitt a hhard chchallenge" Jimmy asked.

"No its a NO SLEEP CHALLENGE. Racoons since you won the first challenge you get a cup of cffe to keep you awake"

"Cup of COFFEE, NN LUCKY BASTERDS" Tweek yelled.

"You can have mine. I don't drink coffee" Wendy said.

"Yay COFFEE" Tweek drank all his coffe in one sip.

"Lets get started" Andrew said with exitment.

**Ten hours later**

"Good so far only Cartman crashed" Andrew said.

"Hahaha excellent" Damien said.

"Ooookaaaay" Andrew replied confused."Lets see who can survive this tenth grade honors history book"

"AHHHHHHHHHH" everone said groaning. He started to read.

**Five hours later**

"Im out" Kevin said falling asleep on Red's lap.

"What do I do" Red wispered to Bebe.

"About what" Bebe wispered back to her. She then pointed about Kevin's head on her lap."I don't no, crouch kick him"

"Okay, with Kevin out that leaves eleven people left in the contest. Losers are Bradly, Heidi, Clyde, Jimmy, Token, Nichole, Butters, Pip, Kelly and Jason"

_"Great. Now who's goinig to help me stay awake. Why is Rebecca biting her lip" _Craig thought."You nervous or something?"

"Just wondering if I'll be voted off for losing the first challenge" Rebecca replied.

"You got to the very end, no ones going to try to vote you off"

"Promise"Rebecca said worried.

"I promise"

"Thanks"

**Three hours later**

"I can't do this any more" Kyle said. He then collasped on the ground.

"Great now all I have left to talk to is Wendy" Stan said noticing Wendly sleeping on his shoulder."God damn it"

"ME NEITHER" Tweek yelled then ran into a tree then collasped on the ground.

"Final seven" Andrew said."Oh and Craig you got something on your shoulder". Craig then notice Rebecca sleeping on his shoulder which caused him to blush slighlty.

"Good night world" Red said falling asleep with Kevin still on her lap. She startled Kevin awake.

"Me too" Bebe said then collasped.

"What was that" Kevin screamed freaking out and pulling out his light saber.

"Final five already. You guys really suck" Andrew said with greif.

"Shut up" Red goth said being one of the final five.

**Seven hours later**

"The final five are still awake you time to kick it up a notch" Andrew cheered.

"What can he do that can be worse then the tenth grade book" Stan commented.

"A college history book" Andrew replied.

"You just had to ask" Craig responded with Rebecca still on his shoulder.

"The final five come in". Damien, Stan, Craig, Red goth and Kenny came close to Andrew."Now I'll start reading"

"Aghhhhh" Everyone said.

**Two hours later**

"Kenny, Damien and Craig have all passed out" Andrew said to Stan and Red goth. By this time everyone woke up including Damien but not Kenny and Craig.

"Come on Stan keep it up" Wendy joyfully said.

"Time to take matters into my own hand" Damien cheered. He levitated a giant rock and threw it at Stan. But it started to tilt and hit Red goth right in his head. That knocked him out cold faster than an apple falling out of a tree."Damn it"

"THE RACCONS WIN. Squrrials I'll see you at the elimination grounds" Andrew yelled.

* * *

"Who are we going to vote off?" Token asked.

"I think it should be Rebecca" Clyde replied.

"Why" Craig asked.

"She's a problem"

"How"

"She's part of the girls alliance"

"No, she told me she rejected the offer" Craig responded.

"How do you know so much about her?" Token asked.

"After you guys fell asleep, we started to talk" Craig replied.

"Ohh" Token said.

"I st-st-still think we-we should vote her off" Jimmy offered.

"I don't want to be this guy, but I made a promise to her"

"Cute" Damien said with sarcasm.

"I know who I'm voting off now" Craig said.

"WHO" Tweek screamed.

"Damn it Tweek, ruining the dramatic effect" Clyde said.

* * *

"Okay girls who are we voting off" Kelly said looking at Heidi, Nichole and Rebecca.

"I think Damien" Nichole replied.

"Yeah me too" Heidi added.

"Campers please report to the mess hall for dinner. IT TASTLE LIKE CRAP. Kenny how'd you get here. No I don't want to wrestle. Get the hell out of here" The load speaker said.

* * *

"Did you guys figure out who you want to vote off" Token asked.

"We want Damien" Nichole whispered.

"Can you actully eat this stuff" Clyde asked.

"No" Craig replied.

"Campers please report to the elimination grounds" The loadspeaker said.

"Lets go" Craig said.

* * *

"Did all of you vote" Andrew asked. Everyone nodded."Good, now I have in my hand, eleven cookies. When I call your name, you can come up, grab a cookie and you will be safe from elimination. If I don't call your call your name, you must admetetly walk the dock, go on the boat (he pointed to the boat behind him),leave the island and you can never go back. EVER. But before we start, were showing you who everybody voted for. Now let us begin". A helper brought out a cart with a T.V. on it.

* * *

"Sorry but you hurt my teamates. You must go" Rebecca said.

* * *

"Sorry Craig, I didn't make a promise" Token said.

* * *

"I hate you for hitting me with a rock. Basterd" Red goth said.

* * *

"Have a nice trip" Clyde said.

* * *

Craig flipped off the camera before putting his vote in the box.

* * *

"I hate you Rebecca. You're a traitor to the girls" Kelly said.

* * *

"See ya" Nichole said.

* * *

"Bye Bye" Heidi said.

* * *

"Good luck losers" Damien said.

* * *

"Sorry Craig" Jason said.

* * *

"S-s-sorry C-C-Craig" Jimmy said.

* * *

"Gah, BYE" Tweek yelled.

* * *

"Ahahahaha I love betrayal. The first cookie goes to Craig" Andrew said.

"Thanks" He got a cookie from the tray in his hands.

"The next goes to Clyde" Andrew added.

"The last loyal member to Craig's gang" Craig said pissed off.

"So true" Clyde said after getting his cookie.

"Next two goes to Nichole and Kelly" Andrew replied.

"Looks like your going to get voted off" Kelly told Rebecca. She started to look nervous.

"Don't be worried" Heidi said.

"Speaking of Heidi, you get the next cookie" Andrew said.

"YAY" Heidi said.

"Token, Jimmy, Jason, your safe too" They did the same."Tweek and Red goth get your cookies". They did the same.

"The final two are Rebecca and Damien. The last cookie goes to (dramatic music) da da dum nanana dum da dum danana...Rebecca"

"Yes" She said and ran up to get the last cookie.

"What I lost. You all can die in bloody hell where my father will toture you" Damien yelled in anger.

"Yeah yeah go to the doc" Andrew said.

* * *

"Craig wait up" Token said chasing after Craig who stormed off after Damiens elimination.

"For what, one of the three traitors" Craig said with anger.

"Don't be mad, we didn't know you'll see that" Token replied.

"Forget it" Craig said."You betrayed the team"

"Hey Craig's gang will still stand strong"

"Acutally, My gang now only has three members. The loyal ones. Good luck traitor. You'll be the next one voted off" Craig stormed off with anger after that.

* * *

**My new favorite chapter. This is so dramatic. Craig shows his softer side. Don't forget to vote on my poll. If you have any challenges send them to me in a review or P.M. and thanks to Coyote Smith for sending me these challenges to. Also if you fan mail for the characters send them to me in a P.M. or review. Chapter 6 will be realesed 7-10-12. VOTE.**


	6. Pip's comeback

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park**

**Third person omnish.**

"Last time on Survivor Island" Andrew said."The campers showed off their mental skill and the asian Kevin won. Kinda raciest ending. The sleeping challenge put everyone down but Stan who stood strong and won the challenge. In the end it was Damien who got voted off saving Rebecca from being eliminated. Lucky for the campers we only have one challenge for today but it will be so brutal that it will feel like three challenges, who will win and who will be SOAKED. Will alliances form or break. Find out this and more on SURVIVOR ISLAND"

* * *

"So Damien got voted off last night. Now I can got to sleep knowing the camp won't catch on fire" Kyle commented.

"Well I think it was pretty stupid of them to take out their strongest player" Kenny replied.

"Easier for us" Kevin said.

"Yes, I do think that it will much more easier to win now" Pip added.

"I still do get why you guys just don't quit now. I'm going to win" Cartman said.

"CAMPERS REPORT TO THE MESS HALL FOR BREAKFEST AND YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE" Andrew said on his loud speaker.

* * *

"I swear to god we need to find something to eat. I can't take this food much longer" Kenny said.

"Tell me about it" Stan said with a sleepy voice.

"If I was you, I would just go back to bed" Kyle replied.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to lose the challenge because of my boyfriend" Wendy added.

"How'd you get here" Kyle asked.

"Through the dooooor" Wendy replied.

"Lets get something to eat" Kevin said.

* * *

"Is ever body finished with their food" Andrew asked. Everyone nodded even though all of their bowls was at least half full with what they think is oatmeal." Great, today is a special day..."

"Why" asked Bradley.

"Let me finish BRADLEY. Know today is special because you will be getting into teams of four..."

"But there's only eleven people on each team and even if we merge then there will be two remaining" Kyle pointed out.

"Correct Kyle but instead there will be one team of two or one team of six or two teams of five. Now get into your temporarily groups"

"Hey Craig do you wanna join me, Jason, and Jimmy's group?" Token asked.

"No" Craig responded.

"But Craig with a team of six we can totally win the challenge they have in store"

"I said no. You should ask someone from the other team"

"Ass hole" Token mumbled.

"S-s-s-so what d-d-did h-he s-s-ay" Jimmy asked.

"No"

"A-a-ass hole"

"Hey guys just to let you know that two groups have already been made"

"Who" Bradley asked.

"Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman are one"

"No surprise there" Kevin commented.

"The other is Craig, Clyde, Tweek and Rebecca"

"WHAT, YOU CHOOSE REBECCA OVER US" Token yelled.

"Yeah" Craig replied.

"Hey Kevin do you want to join our group?" Bradley asked. Behind him stood Red goth and Pip.

"Sure" Kevin replied.

"Okay the teams have been made" Andrew said."Team one is Stan's group"

"It's actually my team" Cartman told Andrew.

"What ever. Team two is Craig's group. Team three is Wendy's group with Bebe, Red, Kelly, Heidi and Butters. Team four is Kevin's group with Bradley, Red goth and Pip. Team five is Tokens team including Jimmy, Jason and Nichole. Now, today's challenge is ULTIMATE HIDE N SEEK"

"Awesome" Kenny said.

"Now the rules are that you can hide on the trees, land or water. If you stay on land or trees we have a super strong hose and will soak you so hard. You're probably thinking what if I'm in the water. Then we'll throw dynamite behind you to blow you to shore. You have ten minutes to hide then me, chef and three interns will find you. Good luck. Were starting NOW" Andrew said. Stan was about to make a sprint for it until Wendy grabbed his hand.

"Be careful"

"You too" Stan replied then giving her a kiss on the check.

* * *

"TIMES UP CAMPERS HERE WE COME" Andrew yelled.

* * *

"Stan come on, where's Kenny" Kyle asked hopping from branch to branch.

"In the water and Cartmans in the camp hiding in the cabin" Stan responded.

"Fat ass"

"Hey guys" Bradley said.

"What are you doing here" Stan asked.

"My team is all up here"

"Why"

"Well I don't know how to swim, Pip likes to look at the island because he thinks it's beautiful, Kevin just want to stick with the group and Red goth likes to look into the sky. With the time we managed to build a decent tree fort. You can come if you like"

"Sure" Kyle responded. After leaping branch to branch like ninjas the got to the fort. It was just flat sticks to make a floor and branches tied together to make walls."Not bad"

"Thanks, I wish we had more time to work on it though" Kevin said. On one the side was Pip drawing a perfect picture of a flower. On the other side was Red goth starring at the sky."So how long to you guys plan on staying here"

"Not long, hey wheres everybody else" Stan asked.

"Well before we got started building we looked around. I think the girls and Butters went to hide in the water. So did Craig's ad Token's gang. Oh and Kenny" Bradly replied.

"Why Kenny" Stan asked Kyle.

"Dude girls in bikinis wouldn't Kenny be there" Kyle responded.

"Good point" Stan said."Well I'm outer here"

"Everyone be quiet" Kevin said.

"Why" Kyle whispered.

"Chefs outside" Kevin replied. Then out of nowhere a giant water hole came through the tree house. The first wave made a giant hole in the floor. He kept breaking the tree house bit by bit with his hose.

"LETS LEAVE FAST" Kevin said trying to talk over the noise of the water. Then suddenly the whole tree house collapsed. Everyone was about to fall but Kyle grabbed onto a branch on the last second and pulled up Stan with him. Kevin broke a hole in the tree house and made it out. Pip was hanging on to a tree branch over the fort with one hand. The other hand was holding a note pad and pencil.

"Come on lets go" Kyle whispered.

"You go over there. I'm going to the lake" Stan replied.

"Okay"

* * *

"For the campers still not captured, we have Cartman, Bradly, Butters, Jimmy and Red goth" Andrew said on his loud speaker."Good luck"

* * *

"Did you hear that five competers are down" Tweek said while jittering.

"Thats good yet no one has even spotted us" Craig said while swimming.

"Hey guys look there's Nichole by herself" Clyde pointed out.

"So" Craig responded.

"You guys go ahead I'm going to see wheres her group" Clyde said.

* * *

"Hey Nichole" Clyde said.

"Oh hi Clyde, how are you doing" Nichole asked.

"Good, hey I couldn't help but notice that your alone here" Clyde said.

"Yeah Token went some where and Jason hates the water" Nichole replied.

"HEY CLYDE I'M GOING TO SHORE. TWEEKS STILL GOING TO BE IN THE WATER" Craig yelled. Just then a piece of TNT was about to hit Nichole's forehead until Clyde pulled her away from it. But in result, he pulled her closer to him. They both started to blush noticing how close they were to each other.

"Nichole swim" Token yelled.

"Okay" She yelled back."Good luck Clyde".

"You too"

* * *

After Craig dried him self off, he went strait to the "forest". While he was there he saw Rebecca hiding in a bush but it was so easy to see her.

"Why are you hiding there" Craig asked. She tried to act like she wasn't there."I'm part of your team why wouldn't you want me to see you"

"What do you want" She asked.

"First a sorry for that snappy aditude and second we need to hide some where else". She took of the bush that she was hiding in and follewed Craig. "So where do you say we hide".

Craig pointed up. "In the trees".

* * *

"Great I lost all my team exept Pip and I don't even know where he is" Kevin said to himsef.

"Hey...um Kevin right?" Someone said on the ground. Kevin looked down and saw Red all by herself.

"Hey Red do you need something" Kevin asked.

"Yeah do you think you can get me up there" Red asked.

"I can try" Kevin replied. He steched out his hand ,which Red grabbed, and pulled her up.

"Thanks" She said before leaving.

"Hey wheres the rest of your team" Kevin asked.

"I left them...well actually they told me to leave so we have our team streached" Red said.

"Oh...well your welcomed to join me and help me look for Pip" Kevin offered.

"Sure why not" Red replied.

* * *

"Campers THE FOLLWING HAVE BEEN CAPTURED - RED GOTH, BRADLEY, CARTMEN, BUTTERS, HEIDI AND KELLY. GOOD LUCK" said Andrew on the loud speaker.

* * *

"Did you hear that girls. Both Heidi and Kelly are captured" Wendy said to Bebe.

"Half of the team is captured while Craigs new gang is still wondering around" Bebe replied. "Lets go get them".

"Right"

* * *

"Good where is everybody" Kenny said being chased by an intern.

* * *

"Oh my I think I got a good hiding spot" Pip said on top of a large tree."I'll just start drawing the island. It's so lush and beautiful"

* * *

"Im telling you Tweek were gonna run into someone" Clyde said talking to Tweek.

"The preasure ITS TO MUCH" Tweek yelled.

"Shut up Tweek so you want to get us captured" Clyde said the bumping into Token.

"Well well well look who we found" Jason said.

"Look what I found" Chef said.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tweek shreeked.

* * *

"CAMPERS WE HAVE LESS THEN ELEVEN LEFT. CAPTURED ARE RED GOTH, CARTMAN, BUTTERS, BRADLEY, HEIDI, KELLY, NICHOLE, TOKEN, JIMMY, JASON, CLYDE AND TWEEK. LUCK IS ALL YOU HAVE LEFT"

* * *

"All of Tokens gang is gone, not that they had a chance in the first place" Craig said. Rebbeca just laid on the onther branch close to Craig silent."Although half of our team is gone so we should be more careful".

"Yeah the last thing we won't is to be caught" Rebecca replied. Then Kevin and Red appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Craig" Kevin said like they were actually friends.

"Do you know where everybody else is" Craig asked.

"No but I think Red knows"

"Acutally I don't" Red replied.

"Well we should go" Kevin said

"Lets go"

"I'm staying here" Craig said.

"I'll probaly should stay too" said Rebecca.

* * *

"I did I finally lost him" Kenny muffled to himself."I think I can win this...hey thats Stan,Wendy and Bebe over there but where's Kyle". Just then he saw an intern coming behind them."I think I'm gonna stay out of this one. But that water gun on the beach looks interasting. Mine mine mine mine mine"

* * *

"Where is everybody" Kyle said to hinself looking for anybody.

"I'm here" Andrew said coming behind Kyle.

"Crap"

* * *

"To the final six which is Craig, Rebecca, Pip, Red, Kevin and Kenny. We have Kyle, Stan, Bebe, Wendy, and everybody else. Good Luck"

* * *

"Im I really part of the final six. The boy who nobody likes, the boy that everybody hates, the that they don't even bother to pronounce his name right might win this" Pip said to himeself with watery eyes.

* * *

"Hey Andrew" Kyle said.

"Yeah"

"Its going to be dark soon, like in ten minutes actually"

"So"

"Couldn't they get lost or ,worse, hurt"

"Your point"

"Shouldn't we go get them"

"Kyle stop using your jew logic and let him do what he has to do" Cartman yelled from across the camp.

Two hours later

* * *

"Im cold" Rebecca said.

"Me too" said Craig.

"Well when animals get cold they snuggle for warmth"

"I know your thinking of and the awnser is no"

"But it's not for romantic reasons just to keep warm in this cold night"

"Im cold to but I'm not going to do that"

"We might die by freezing"

"Were in the forest not on top of a mountain"

"Please I'm freezing"

"Fine" Craig replied as Rebecca got closer to him."This is very uncomforable"

* * *

"Its very cold here" Red said going into a cave with Kevin.

"This is the only shelter we have"

"Why don't we go back to camp" Red asked.

"Their waiting for us there" Kevin replied.

"We should just go to sleep"

"Yeah"

* * *

"Thats it I cant keep running" Kenny said running on the beach."I'm just going to sleep here"

Thirteen hours later

"Huh, how did I get here" Kenny said waking up in the middle of camp.

"We found you in the middle of the beach" Andrew said.

"Well this sucks" Kenny said.

"Ay what are you doing you were supose to win" Cartman yelled in Kenny's face.

"Screw off"

* * *

"Aww isnt that cute" Someone said. Craig woke up with Rebecca on his chest.

"Who said that" Craig yelled waking up Rebecca.

"Down here" Andrew said with a giant water gun.

"Its over isnt it" Rebecca asked.

"Not without a fight" Craig replied jumping out from the tree to run but got slammed into a tree with the speed and power of the water gun."It's over"

* * *

"To the finalist we have Craig and Rebecca. Good Luck"

* * *

"Did you here that it's just the two of us" Red said

"We did it, we won" Kevin said.

"To bad we both can't win"

"Yeah well lets keep going I don't want to stay to stay here any more"

* * *

"Do you smell that" Red asked.

"Smells like food. I'm so hungry" Kevin replied. They follewed the smell which led back to the camp."Oh no we got to leave"

"But why the party just started" Andrew said sarcasticly with a smirk on his face.

"Come on Kevin run" Red said just as Kevin got squirted with a huge blast of water."I did it I won"

The camp came and surronded Red. Everybody but the girls looked depressed for not winning the challange.

"Aww don't be sad theres always next time" Wendy teased. But then andrew squrted a gigantic amount of water at all the girls but mostley Red."WHAT THE HELL ANDREW"

"Red didn't win" Andrew replied.

"Wait but if she didn't win who did" Bebe asked.

"Well it was..." Andrew said being cut off by a huge wave of water.

"Me" Pip said with a water gun in his hand that Kenny found on the beach.

"PIP" Kevin and Bradley said running to give a hug for winning.

"Yes campers for winning the challenge Pip, Kevin, Bradley, and Red goth are all saved for elimination and sence it's both teams going, two people are going home. Everybody else is free game and the teams will be remade tommorow"

* * *

Sunset

"Hey Stan come here" Wendy said.

"Yeah do you need something" Stan asked.

"Well the girls and Craigs gang were thinking of ganging up on Token, Jimmy and Jason"

"Well as long as my group stays I don't see why not" They held hands as they walked to the cabin.

* * *

"Sound like a plan" Stan said to Everybody in his cabin.

"Yeah" Everybody said but Red.

"Red are you in" Stan asked.

"Huh...oh um yeah" She said blushing by the fact that she was daydreaming.

"What where you daydreaming about" Kevin asked.

"Nothing" She replied."Nothing at all"

* * *

"Welcome campers to te Elimination grounds and its time to see what two competers will be voted off. Kevin, Bradly, Pip and Red goth come up and get your marshmellows" Andrew said as They got there mashmellows off the platter."Then we have Stan"

Stan got up and his marshmellow.

"Your going to be voted off" Token said to Craig.

"Next we have Craig"

"Screw you Token" Craig yelled as he went down to get his marshmellow.

"Kyle, Kenny, Butters and Heidi" Andrew said while they all came down to get there marshmellows."Cartmen, Rebecca, Clyde, Tweak, Wendy, Bebe, Kelly, Nichole, and Red ".They all came down and got there marshmellows.

"Now the final three Token, Jimmy and Jason. I only have one marshmellow left but who will it go to. (Dramitic music dadadumdanadadadumdanadum) Token"

"Well that was a load off" Token said getting his marshmellow.

"d-d-d-damit" Jimmy said.

"Come on Jimmy lets go and leave with pride" Jason said walking to the dock and leaving on his boat.

Jimmy flipped Craig off before leaving which Craig flipped him off back.

"Well thats it for this time. See you net time on survivor island" Andrew said to the camera as the scene faded black.

* * *

**Great episode which is also my longest :D. Special thanks AuraReader for sending me this challenge. Go check out his stories if you like Pokemon fanfics and add him as a favorite. He's a better writer then me. Impossible right :D. See you next time. Also don't forget to vote on my poll for who you want to win. VOTE.**


	7. The games are set

**Disclaimer - I don't own South Park**

**Third person omish.**

"Last time on survivor island" Andrew said to the camera."The camper took on a challenge that left them SOAKED. Eventually Pip ended up on top finding the water gun that Kenny dropped. When both of the teams came to the elimination grounds it was the large team up that ended up with Jimmy and Jason out of the contest, leaving Token by himself on the island. Today were going to show them the meaning of sports. Or at least what we think it means. Who will win, who will lose, and who won't make the cut. Find out this and more on SURVIVOR ISLAND"

* * *

"CAMPERS GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP" The loudspeaker said.

* * *

"I hate it here" Kyle said while yawning.

"We all know that Kyle. We all feel the same" Stan replied. Who could blame them. The camp seemed to be getting worse and worse even though they seem to be adjusting.

"Do you think they'll ever serve us some decent food" Kenny asked.

"Nope" Kevin answered.

* * *

"I'm starting to go insane if I stay here any longer!" Tweek yelled.

"Were all going insane" Clyde said.

"SON OF A BITCH" Red Goth said while falling off the roof.

"Why did you make him sleep on the roof" Clyde asked.

"Cause he was smoking in here which got really annoing after a while" Craig replied.

* * *

"This actually looks good" Wendy said looking at what they are serving today. French toast with eggs and apple juice.

"Yeah but there must be a catch. No way Andrew knows how to be nice to anybody" Red said.

"Yeah but I'm going to enjoy it while it last" Kevin said.

"So what do you think today's challenge is" Red asked Kevin as they sat down.

"Seems like good weather so probally something active"

"Oh you have no idea" Andrew said sneaking up on them."CAMPERS TIME TO START THE CHALLENGE"

"But we just got are food" Bradley yelled.

"Om my god I hate you" Andrew mumbled to himself."Fine ten more minutes"

"Kevin!" Bradley yelled."Sorry to stop the flirting but we need a plan"

"Shut up" Red said blushing then leaving.

"I hope your happy" Kevin said.

"Very"

"Mind if I join" Pip asked.

"Sure" Bradly replied."Know as I was saying we need a plan. Here I made a plan" He pulled out a piece of paper with many drawings of certain locations and landmarks of the island. In it was certain names in certain location. There was the whole camp and a team labled G.G.

"Whats G.G"

"Girl gang"

In it was also the forest with a pond in the middle labled M4

"M4"

"Main four which is Kyle, Stan, Eric and Kenny"

"When did you get the time to search the whole island"

"I didn't waste my time here without a plan and you guys are the only people here I trust"

The map labeled the beach with Red goth. Probably his territory. Bradley labeled alot of stuff some we didn't even know like the mountain in the end of the island. The rocky terrain in the beach with C.G.,obviously Craig's gang.

"So, why did you show us this" Kevin asked.

"Because I know all of this but the thing is whats the point of having all the information but not a team to back it up. Everybody else has backup but not us. That's why I'm telling you guys that"

"So you want a team or a alliance"

"Yeah I have multiple maps if you want in"

"Then sure I want in. How bout you Pip"

"Yeah that sounds marvillous"

* * *

"Ok ten minutes are up" Andrew said coming back into the room."I hope you enjoyed your breakfest because that's to give you energy for today's challenge. SPORTS DAY"

"Sports day?" Bebe asked.

"Yes Bebe a day filled with challenges that include sports of many kind"

"When do we start" Kenny muffled.

"Lets go to the camp grounds and DO THIS THING"

* * *

"Welcome campers now the first challenge is easy. Well if you now your way around the island" Andrew explained. Bradley winked at Kevin.

"_We got this in the bag"_ Kevin thought.

"You had only one chance to search the camp and that was the last challenge. If you took that advantage this should be easy or at least not hard. There is a small pond, a rocky terrain, and a small hill somewhere in the island. There we play golf often and since Chef is not the best player he missed a ball on each area. The challenge is for each team to collect the most golf balls in two hours. Good luck"

* * *

"Ok so its pretty simple that we should split up and find all the golf balls but we got to be split up in even teams" Wendy said trying to seem like a leader.

"Sounds good but who will be put into teams" Bebe asked.

"Should we tell them about the maps" Kevin whispered to Bradley.

"No" Bradley whispered back.

"What did you just say" Red asked.

"AH NOTHING it's just that me, Bradley and Pip know our way around the island" Kevin replied trying not to seem suspisius.

"Well then, since you two seem to know your way you'll led the squads" Wendy said."Squad one will be Kevin, Kyle, and Red since you are the fastest runners. Squad two will be Pip, Butters and me since were the most majestic. The last team is Bradley, Stan, Kenny, Cartman, and Bebe since Stan and Kenny are good swimmers. Kevin I want you to take them to the hill and find that ball. Pip were going to the rocky terrain. Bradley you guys go to the small pond. LETS GO".

"_A perfect combo in less that a minute. She might be what it takes to be the leader around here" _Kyle thought.

* * *

"OK guys and gals we need to split up but in some formation" Craig explained to the team. "We got to make this simple so me, Tweek and Clyde go to the rocky terrain since we were there the last challenge. Token I want you to take red goth with you to the hill. Kelly, Rebecca, Heidi and Nichole got to the pond. LETS MOVE OUT".

* * *

**Team Raccoon - Squad 1**

"Okay the hill should be just up ahead" Kevin said while gasping for air.

"Oh I can see it from hear" Red said.

"Come on lets go we got to search all around it lets split up" Kyle said.

* * *

**Team Raccoon - Squad 2**

"Okay while were here in the terrain but were could the ball be" Wendy asked.

"W-well maybe its between the cracks somewhere" Butters said.

"Wait did you here that" Pip asked.

"Yeah be quiet and lets look for some cover we can't be seen be the other team" Wendy replied.

* * *

**Team Raccoon - Squad 3**

"Damn it, it has already been a half-hour since the challenge started no way we can find it in this time" Bebe complained.

"Stop complaining and jump in" Kenny said pushing Bebe in the pond.

"I hate you so much right now"

"I know"

* * *

**Team Squirral - Squad 1**

"OK were here but were do we search" Craig said on top of the rocks near the beach.

"YEAH BUT THIS IS GOING TO TAKE FOREVER" Tweek schreeched.

"Tweek the other team might have heard of us" Clyde said with anger.

"GAH SORRY"

* * *

**Team Squirral - Squad 2**

"Ok please tell me that you know something about the island"**  
**

"Of course I always chill at the mountain and watch them" Red goth told token."When I'm bored I watch were they failed. This is easy"

"Then what are we waiting for"

"Not now my back hurts from having to fall of the roof all the time when I wake up"

"Fine we'll keep walking"

* * *

**Team Squirral - Squad 3**

"Look I think there's a golf ball" Kelly said diving into the river.

"Uh that's a puffer fish"

"Where the hell do these fish come from"

* * *

**Team Raccoon - Squad 1**

"I don't see anything" Kevin said.**  
**

"I know but we have to keep looking. I don't be the reason why our team lost. Keep looking" Red said determined to find one.

"Fine"

* * *

**Team Raccoon - Squad 2**

"Did you find anything" Wendy asked.

"Nope" Butters said.

"Shit if we don't find anything soon were screwed"

"Don't worry we'll find something soon" Pip said to cheer them up. He always there to cheer people up when they need to be. That's probably why nobody ever said 'lets vote of Pip'. **(- A.N. FORESHADOW)**

* * *

**Team Raccoon 3 - Squad 3**

"I think I found something" Kenny said.

"What" Bebe asked.

"Some sea-WEED"

"Shut up Kenny"

"Come on guys we need to find a golf ball" Stan said.

" You guys do that I'll be hear looking for um some stuff" Cartman said.

"Cartman get your fat ass in here and help us look"

"Yeah"

"Shut up Bradley everybody hates you!" Cartman yelled.

"All I said was yeah"

* * *

**Team Squirral - Squad 1**

"OK there's nothing here so far but that's not reason why we should give up" Craig said trying to give a pep talk. He's not really good at that but he's trying which is why he's the leader.

"Guys I think I see somebody with something in there hand lets go check it out. Oh and Tweek"

"Yeah"

"If ruin it from us I'll beat you down with a pipe"

"*Gulp*"

* * *

**Team Squirral - Squad 2**

"OK were here" Token said in relief since there was only forty-five minutes left.

"Yep I see were the golf ball is too"

"Great lets go get it"

* * *

**Team Squirral - Squad 3**

"I can't find anything" Kelly said annoiyed.

"I think I see something" Rebecca said.

"Where"

"At the bottom I'll go get it"

"Probably just another fish" Heidi said.

* * *

**Team Raccoon - Squad 1 and Team Squirral - Squad 2**

"Where is it, it has to be here somewhere" Kyle said.

"I know but so far we had no luck" Kevin said.

"Looking for something" red goth said holding the golf ball between his fingers. Kyle rushed him but was stoped by toke when he tripped him.

"GO AND RUN TO THE CAMP GROUNDS. DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME JUST RUN" Token yelled.

"Ok"

"Shit Kevin go get him" Red yelled.

"Ok. _I can't let read down"_ Kevin thought and said.

* * *

**Team Raccoon - Squad 2 and Team Squirral - Squad 1**

"Look they have the ball. How do we get it from them" Clyde asked.

"RUSH THEM" Tweek yelled before he got up and sprinted at them. He bumped into Wendy making her drop it. Butters picked it up but when he saw Craig and Clyde running at him, he threw at Pip.

"Run to the camp"

"OK"

* * *

**Team Raccoon and Squirral - Squad 3**

"See I told you I found it" Rebecca said swimming to shore with the golf ball in her hand.

"Good job now lets go" Kelly said relieved that she can get out of the water now.

"STAN THEY HAVE THE BALL" Bebe yelled.

"CARTMAN STOP THEM" Stan screamed.

"I think you have something that belongs to me" Cartman said trying to be polite.

"Nope" Kelly said before pushing him into the water.

"AYE YOU DIRTY BITCH"

"Haha fat ass just got owned" Kenny said.

"SHUT UP KENNY SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH"

* * *

"So lets see who managed to find the balls for there team" Andrew said at the camp grounds with two minutes left on his watch.

"I'm here" Pip said giving his ball to Andrew.

"Ah pipster, glad to see you finally made yourself valuble to the team"

"Umm yeah"

"Andrew here" Kelly said giving her ball to Andrew.

"Nice nice glad to see you guys at least found two of the balls" Andrew said.

"Wait there was three where's red goth" Token said coming in with Red and Kyle.

"Well unless he comes here in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two..."

"CATCH" Red goth said throwing his ball at Andrew.

"Ahh the hero comes at the last second" Andrew said surprised he managed that throw." Since the Squirrals managed to get the majority, the advataged goes to the squrrials"

"Yes" Craig said to Clyde.

"Were are so going to win now" Heidi said.

"Now campers lets go to the next challenge"

* * *

The game started with Kenny as the quarter back and Stan, Kyle, Bradley, Kevin and Cartman. The other team has Craig as a quarter back and Tweek, Clyde, Rebecca, Token, and red goth. They gave the kick off and Clyde caught. He would have got farther if he didn't get tackled by Bradley at fifty yards. The first down wasn't good since when Token caught it he only got three yards farther. The second down was just Craig throwing the ball to far. The third down was actually good because when Tweek got the ball he ran all the way and scored the first touch down. 7-0. The squirrals started the kick off and Stan caught it. He didn't get far when Clyde tackled him breaking him at the thirty five yard. Kenny surprised everybody when he threw it so far that Kyle hardly caught it at the fifty yard line. The First down was again good when Pip caught at the fifty nine yard line bringing them that much more closer to scoring. When he threw it Token slapped it out of the air. The third down was Stan about to catch it but Rebecca bumped into him making him miss it. The forth down was a bust because Kevin was about to catch it when Craig tackled him. 7-0 Second quarter. When the Raccoon's made the kick off, Craig took it to the forty yard line. The first down was Craig throwing it to Tweek. But when Tweek got it he got startled when he was running toward the end zone and the team ran at him. He ran back until the point when he got to the five when he turned around and managed to get pass the defence and made it to the end zone again. He made a SECOND TOUCH DOWN. 14-0. The squirrals kicked it to the other team which Kevin caught but surprisingly made it to the fifty five. When the first down came Kenny threw it to the seventy yard line which Kyle caught with ease. When the next throw came, Pip caught it but tripped and landed ate the ninty three. The final down ended with Stan catching the ball making their first touch down. 14-7 Half time.

* * *

"You guys are doing so well. Come on keep trying" Wendy said for support for the team.

"Thanks but I think we need to switch out some players" Stan said.

"Me, Stan and Bradley will switch out for Wendy, Red and Bebe" Kyle said.

"But we can't play" Bebe said.

"Sorry that's what we have to do"

* * *

"Come on we need to switch out" Clyde asked. Even though they had the equipment they were still tired.

"You, Token and Tweek need to switch out with Nichole, Kelly and Heidi"

"Lets do this thing" Kelly said.

* * *

When they got to the playing field, Kenny kicked the ball to the other team and Kelly actually caught it. she made it to the forty yard line before tripping. When Craig threw it, Heidi managed to catch it and run to the seventy yard before Red tackled her. The next throw at the seventy was pretty far and the team missed it. The second down was thrown to Kelly who caught it running for a touch down. 21-7. When the squirrals kicked back, Wendy caught it but fell at the twenty yard. When the first down came, Kenny threw it to Bebe who took a knee knowing she wouldn't get tackled. Lucky for her she stopped at the thirty yard line. In the first yard, Kenny threw it to Wendy who ran until she got to the forty five when she got tackled by Kelly. The next time Kenny threw the ball he gave it to Kevin who ran all the way to the sixty five line. The next throw was chucked hard to the ninty line. Kevin pushed Pip hard so he could catch which he did. The last ball was caught by Bebe who Kevin shoved so she could make it to the end zone. 21-14 Forth Quarter. When the raccoon's kicked the ball, Craig caught it but got tackled by Kevin and Pip. He got tackled at the forty yard line. When Craig threw it, Kevin intercepted it. When Kenny threw it he missed Bebe so it hit the ground. When it was the second down he threw it to Wendy but when she was about to catch it Craig intercepted it. When he ran to the end zone, Kenny tripped tried multiple times to throw it to someone but in the forth down when Craig looked like he was about to throw it he faked it and ran to the end zone. When he was about fifteen yard away, it was just Wendy and Red in front of him. In the end both Wendy and Red jumped out of the way and Scored the final touch down. 28-14. Squirrals win.

* * *

"Good job there Craig helping your team win" Andrew said."The squirrals are safe from elimination this week but the raccoon's aren't. Go to dinner then ill see the raccoons at the elimination grounds. See ya later"

* * *

"Okay so who are we voting off tonight" Kevin asked.

"I think it should be Wendy or Red" Bradley replied.

"What are you guys talking about" Red said bringing her food to the table.

"Nothing" Kevin replied.

"Oh good I think I'm going home tonight" Red said.

"No your not it was just a mistake under pressure" Kevin said trying to be comforting.

"Thanks"

"RACCOONS PLEASE REPORT TO TH ELIMINATION GROUNDS" The loud speaker said.

* * *

"Did you guys all vote"

"*Nods*" Everyone.

"Okay now that everyone voted lets get started" Andrew repeated."The cookies blah blah blah yeah lets get started. Kyle, Stan and Kenny come up"

They got up and took their cookies.

"Bradley, Kevin, Pip and Bebe"

They did the same.

"I have only two cookies left but three camper. Cartman you are safe"

"Bout time"

"Last cookie goes to (dramatic music - dadadumdadadadumdumdumdadadu mdumdum) Wendy"

"AH but how" Red said.

"Um sorry Red but it has to happen" Andrew said.

"Um Red before you leave I need to tell you something" Kevin asked.

"Sure but what is it"

"um I ummm kinda you know..." Kevin said blushing slightly.

"What"

"Umm never mind"

"Sure tell me later"

"Better luck next time" Bradley said in comfort.

* * *

"Hey Kevin come on lets go finish dinner"

"Thanks but I'll just stay here and you know, lay in bed"

"Sure see you later, and try to cheer up"

* * *

**POOR KEVIN. Now that's Red gone she will be taken off the poll. Don't forget to vote on my poll for who you want to WIN. VOTE. Chapter 8 will be posted some time in January 2013. See ya next time. MIGHTYBLUE OUT.**


End file.
